Apple Pie
by MonyShot
Summary: Apple jack makes a mistake, and hurts pinkie pie.Now what? She didnt want to loose a pall! Rated m for future chapters! will update if i get reviews
1. Chapter 1

An Apple pie

_A/N: Warning, before you read: 1__st__ strong language and 2__nd__ maybe, just __**maybe **__sexual themes. As the title says, if you don't get it – yuri aka girl/girl. And the particular pairing will be Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie. Doesn't it sound sweet? I love apple pies xD. As I said maybe mature stuff later, for now rated __**m **__only because of the strong tongue Apple jack has._

_Please enjoy r&r!_

_PS. They're anthro, human, call it whatever you want ~_

One day at the farm

"HEY, APPLE JACKY ~! "

"Oh, god not again." The blond girl turned around. Her pink haired friend was coming to "cheer her up" ever since the loser story. The first couple of days, it was kinda fun. But after a week or two, she couldn't properly remember now and then, Pinkie pie started acting all weird around the farmer. All these talk about finding a mate in life were getting on AJ's nerves. She wasn't planning on having a partner for now. All she needed was to work and collect as much blob apples as possible. They would get bad if not collected fast.

But there she was. Yet again. Dressed as childish as a girl her age could get. With that stupid alligator next to her. Pinkie couldn't get enough attention, could she? It's best to get prepared for another

"PINKIE PARTY INVATATION! " She blows the whistle. **That damned whistle.** Is it was another of those

" GUMI HAS A BIRTHDAY AJ!" It was, how many birthdays does that reptile have. No, she couldn't leave now. Better think something up fast.

"Ugh, sorry, Pinkie…I can't, been very busy collecting the blob apples for the apple pies this year..."

"APPLE PIES, can I help? We can make some for Gumi's birthday! Wouldn't that be GREAT? Can I help? I would SO love to help. Well can I? Can I? CAAN I?"

Pinkie looked so innocent with her big, blue eyes. But she had to try getting the girl off her back. This time, she would finish all work and get proper sleep. "Look, sugar cubes. I have a lot of work around the farm, cant we get the party arranged for next week? "AJ tried to pull a smile. Dam it, last night she, her big brother had to went over at Berry punch's to deliver a special order of blob apples for the punch. She still had a hangover from back then. Her head couldn't think straight.

"N-next week….b-but gumi doesn't have a birthday then. HE HAAS TODAYY!" Pinkie began whining. Her eyes as if got bigger and were tearing up. NO! Apple jack wouldn't lose this round.

"Look Pinkie, c'mon im sure the damned lizard would have a birthday next week to. I mean he does have every single day? "oops, that slipped out of her mouth.

" W-what do you mean, Gumi is a gator, and a alli, h-he would be really sad, and you called hi-"

" PINKIE" AJ cut her off "I DON'T WANT TO GO, DON'T YOU GET IT , NOW GET HIM OUT OF MY FUCKING FARM, BEFORE I KICK HIM MYSELF!"

She had a reason to hate the lizard being in her farm. He nomed on trees, peed on buckets full of apples, scared the animals, and tried to mate with her dog. She couldn't allow him to continue this terror. He had to leave now.

"B-but…AJ-" Pinkie was trying to defend him, yet again!

That was the last straw. AJ kicked the lizard, who was trying to hump a tree, out of the farm. Then there was a weird scream, and a crash sound.

Both girls ran out to see what happened. Gumi landed in front of the apple delivery truck. The man tried to evade Gumi, but ended up turning the truck upside down on the poor animal. It all happened too fast. And Pinkie witnessed it all. For a few moments she was standing, like a statue, then she rand to look for her pet.

" P-pinkie~ I'm so sor-" AJ swallowed. What did she do. Gumi was a victim of some weird hangover. : IM SORRY!"

Pinkie pie got up holding her little, bleeding alligator. She was crying out loud. Her tears were falling down her face *as she hugged her little baby and looked with eyes, filled with anger at AJ.

"PINKIE! I'm real-"She tried to repeat. But her words got tangled up. Nothing else escaped her mouth, but in Apple Jack's head there were so much words and sentences.

Pinkie continued glaring at her, and just ran off towards flutter shy's house.

AJ just stood there. She heard Granny Smith yelling something, Apple bloom running around, and a ambulance came, to see if the driver was okay. Big Mac tried to make AJ talk about what happened, but she was just staring at the direction where Pinkie ran off to.

The blond farmer was standing for a couple of seconds, listening to the worried voices, then she just began crying and ran to the staple. She curled up between two hay bales and cried, and crie.

'**What did I do? I wanted to lose the party, not the friend!'**

_A/N: Hi again, sorry for the small chapter, I promise, if I get reviews I will update, and yes this will be a love story, I'm against the whole cupcake idea, I like the details, but people are ruining a kids show. ( I guess it better to write love, than writing hate xDD ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Another chapter of this, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate 'em.**_

_**Here you get another chapter? Happy? Well okay you can read my other fics too if youre willing **_

"I..is…is Gummy going to be okay?" Pinkie sniffled. She'd been crying for days now. Fluttershy kept trying to calm her down. Pinkie was just too depressed. Her hair was flowing down her body, not as puffy as it should be. Which scared Fluttershy…

Last time Pinkie's hair was straight, her friend Rainbow dash witnessed things, later which she choose not to speak off. But nothing seemed to help. Gummy was getting out of control. He needed more time to regain health and rest.

But Pinkie didn't want to leave. She was sleeping in the room, on a chair, waiting for the little reptile to wake up. When she wasn't sleeping, she was crying, hoping, or even talking to him as he was back up on his little scaled feet.

"Poor Pinkie pie" Twilight said one morning, while she was drinking tea with Rarity and Fluttershy." She seems so ..sad about Gummy…he needs to get better..she cares for him so much…"

" Oh, darling, she does more than caring for him. "Rarity said." She threats him as a person, not as a crocodile that he is…"

"Alligator" Fluttershy whispered.

"I bed you're pardon?" Rarity stared at fluttershy, trying not to offend, more like…to know the details.

Fluttershy fixed her dress a little, and gulped. "Gummy….he's an alligator…."

Twi giggled. "Fluttershy don't be afraid to speak up, sometimes a loud shout might just save your life."

Rarity joined the little giggle. "Yeah, remember, Rainbow was having such terrible dreams after that party we threw for pinkie…" She took a bite from her crumpet." A loud scream can always help you…."

"I don't think Id like waking up Gummy….idontlikescreaming" Fluttershy whispered. She was thinking of sinking in the ground right now.

Twilight looked at the little bunny clock on the wall and gasped. "its this late already! I had to send a letter to princess Celestia! Sorry fluttershy, ill have to go, take care" She said as she took her bags and ran off.

Rarity laughed for once. "That girl surely needs to slow down now, doesn't she?" she drank her cup on one last gulp and got up. "I should be going also, Sweetie belle has a play and I have to help her with her costumes."

Fluttershy sighed. "Sure, thanks for the visit…ill make sure Gummy is sleeping…"

As Rarity left, Fluttershy felt kinda lonely. Angel was out to play with the roosters…she was all alone with the sad Pinkie and the Half-dead-aligator.

She decided that it would be nice to check up on Pinkie.

"Hello?" She opened the door slowly, finding Pinkie pie sleeping; her head lying next to Gummy on the pillow. Oh what a sweet sight it was. And how _sad_ she found it.

A light groan escaped from pinkie pie's mouth. _What could she be dreaming about?_ Fluttershy muttered.

She took the rest of the day cleaning around the house, feeding all the little animals,** wasting time**.

A few days later, Apple jack was finally done with bucking all the apples from the trees. There were enough Blob apples to feed all of Ponyville and Cloudsdale.

Too bad they were most reserved for two traveler's people. They were very weird, even the names weren't as the others around here. She flashed the necklace that was representing her cutie mark. Three apples, but those two…They had identical "cutie marks" and yet, they never showed their special talents.

So since the whole bucking was done, she had time to rest a little. Oh wait. There. She could see the customers. Finally this whole thing would've been done for, and she could go visit Gummy and pinkie.

The two people walked up to her. The boy was tall and skinny, he had green eyes and green hair. That didn't outstand much…since everyone had different colored hair. He had bags under his eyes and every inch of his body was covered by cloth: Gloves; scarf; jacket; jeans…everything. He didn't smile, not even once. But last time he visited he liked insulting the work they did.

The shortie was a girl, a lot younger than her partner. She was cheerful, happy, helpful, the complete opposite of her partner. She wore a black and white striped shirt and a small purple skirt. She wore two different gloves all going to up her elbow.

They both wore their "cutie marks". It had a weird shape of a purple octopus-like form, with an X on the middle.

"óla! "-Said the girl. She often used Spanish words in her tongue. Yet, she really reminded AJ of Pinkie pie.

"Are the apples ready" The boy glared at AJ. He seemed sick this time; shivering; and coughing.

"A…yeah! They sure are! But where are the money?" Apple Jack asked frowning. She just wanted for this to end.

"Ah yes, it seems this world requires money for survival; do you mind if I ask…do you eat it?" He grinned.

"Har, har, So clever, partner. Now hand over the loot, so I can get this over with, ya' here apples are done after all this time, can ya get the buck off my farm now?" She groaned. AJ really didn't mean to be angry at them, but lately she's been riding the bull a lot.

The boy pulled out a small bag and handed it over to AJ.

"What is this? You said 3000 bits!" She yelled.

"Trust me, the advice ill give your redneck brain will be worth a lot more than this" his grin got wider, it really scared AJ.

"A…ai don't think ye' understand. I need the mone-" She got cut off as the apples flew up and got in a some sort of magical bag-of-never-ending-space. That bag contained all the apples she bucked this week.

"Listen blondie, whatever you do, when you reach the pink hair; take a cake with you, just do it, trust us."- as he said that they both head out from the farm, not paying attention to anything.

A chicken was the only victim. It ran in front of the boy, as he pulled out a revolver out of nowhere and shot it on its place; then jumped over and they left…

Since she was all alone now; it took her a couple of seconds to rethink what just happened. It was so confusing. She got almost nothing out of it. The only thing she did got was that that guy tricked her. And Got all the apples at the price of only 2 dozens.

She was a ball; a mixture of hate; confusion; anger; sadness; happiness. She was sad. She had been bucking these apples for a month now. And If she did stop …she would never have got mad at pinkie. She never would've gotten over worked…and now. It was all because of nothing. Completely nothing. Just a stupid advice that meant absolutely nothing…

What was she supposed to do with that.

She let out a sigh and got to dispose of the dead chicken. "Looks like we're having boiled rooster for dinner…" She left the rooster and headed down to Ponyville. It was so hot. The sun was right over her head and boiling everything. Disposing of every bit of water in any place possible…

She reached Sugarcube corner when she remembered the stupid advice that dude gave her. _Cake_…._the bits you gave me are hardly enough for a cake…._ She groaned, but walked in the shop.

As she brought the cheapest one possible; the road to fluttershy's house got rougher. It was like the weather just didn't want her to reach that chateau. But she was a tough girl. After a lot of struggling with the heat and rocks, she finally reached that place.

Apple jack knocked three times on the door. Awaiting answer. No one did open thou. That was weird. Fluttershy never left her house…Well I guess Pinkie pie was inside. Maybe she didn't hear the knocks. The girl took a deep breath in and opened the door. The chateau was empty. She walked in; holding the little cake carefully, and got over to Gummy's room.

There were only balloons and …well Gummy in there. No Pinkie.

Apple jack sighted and sat next to the alligator.

"Look, pal, I'm really sorry for what I did… i….had a really weird week…who am I kiddin'…I won't lie…I really wanted to kick ya' not that I mean any bad for ya'…." She shivered; that wasn't helping. She was but only mumbling bad stuff, and twilight has said something about being nicer so he'd wake up. "What I wanted to say, sugarcube…was that I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to do you or Pinkie this much harm…"

As she said these last words Pinkie pie walked in holding a knife. She looked at AJ. Her eyes were dull, like a puppet's eyes. AJ got up shivering. Everyone knew the story of Rainbow Dash, when she made pinkie pie mad. It didn't end pretty. Thou Rainbow kind of overdid the story.

AJ gulped and showed Pinkie pie the cake.

Pinkie pie slowly placed the knife on the shelf next to her and looked around. There were balloons everywhere; ribbons covering the walls. Presents were put next to Gummy's bed. There was punch on one side of that bed, and pin the tail on the pony on the wall over it. Pinkie showed a shy smile.

"A…J….you remembered Gummy's birthday! That's so sweet of you, you brought cake and punch and balloons, look at all the balloons. Oh my there's Pin the tail on the pony! OHMYGAWD is that his favorite punch!" Her hair got all puffy and; well; Pinkie. She seemed so happy.

But apple jack didn't do all this. So who did?

All she did was bring the cake in. Someone must've set the party. But who was it? That thought was keeping AJ a little UN-concentrated, while Pinkie pie was jumping around admiring all the pretty colors.

Pinkie jumped Apple jack and hugged her tight; chasing away all the air in her lungs. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH APPLE JACK!" She kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.

Apple didn't mind thou. Finally she was happy for once, that pinkie was over reacting… then she remembered that air is important too.

She started struggling against the grip of her friend. Then Pinkie noticed what Apple jack meant and she loosen up the hug a bit.

The good thing was, they spend the whole day playing games; cheering up Gummy and feeding him cake. They had fun until sundown; when Gummy had to sleep.

The bad thing was; AJ couldn't seem to get her mind off those two weird people who brought the apples; and told her about the party. _Was it them? But….how did they know about all of this?_ But then again Ponyville was a small town.

Then a happier thought appeared in her mind. What if it was just her friends? They could've thrown the party now couldn't have they?

She would ask them in the morning. Right now she was too busy; for once; enjoying the party Pinkie have thrown. Gummy weren't okay thou. He still seemed pretty darn sick. But Pinkie's mind wasn't on that. Pinkie was happy because her friend was over.

After the "bug party" they just sat there; watching the night sky. Spotting some of the stars twilight has been telling them about. Then AJ couldn't resist but bringing a theme up.

"Did you notice those two new folks around? I mean the tall green one and-"

"The little girl? Of course I have silly. They were staying right next to Sugarcube corner…They seem like nice folks…Why are you asking?" She sat up; looking at AJ with her big blue; puppy eyes.

"Urm, ya know, they were my customers…and" wait a second; she couldn't tell Pinkie pie she didn't throw the party; but she didn't throw the party. That would've broken her heart again.

"…and?" Pinkie repeated.

"And, they were talking crazy stuff the other day…I mean today, I mean today!" AJ was tangling up words around in her mouth; and they were getting transformed into a big ball of words when they tried to pass her lips." SO i was wondering if you could show me where they are staying tomorrow."

Pinkie was silenced for a moment. Then she looked around; smiled and answered with her usually cheerful tone."Surey, apple jack, they're leaving tomorrow thou, so you better be ready 'cause we gotta catch them before they wake up!"She giggled. Like it was some sort of weird mission to do…

All AJ wanted was to ask something. About their "Cutie marks".

Pinkie pie snuggled in Apple jacks chest and smiled. "The sky is pretty tonight…"

AJ hugged her friend close. Thank Celestia, she couldn't bear to lose a friend like Pinkie pie. She yawned. It was so late. Granny smith probably cooked the roosted already. Heck, they might me even in bed by now.

"You're my best friend Apple jack…"Pinkie said, closing her eyes.

"You all are my best friends Pinkie, ya'll ,Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Heck, even Rarity…" AJ smiled; she petted Pinkie pie's hair and chucked. That punch was kind of strong for a alligator.

"I love you apple jack" Pinkie pie said so quietly and fell asleep

"I beg your pardon?"AJ could've sworn she heard "_I love you apple jack_" come out…but it couldn't have. It was Pinkie pie. One of her best friends. She was a girl…Weren't girls supposed to like boys. Maybe it was the punch talking. Maybe she misheard. Maybe….maybe….she was too tired to think. All that mattered was that Pinkie was okay. The whole _"love_" thing would be settled in the morning.

She picked pinkie pie up and carried her back in fluttershy's house. Good thing the winged girl helped her. Apple was kind of tipsy so after she made sure Pinkie was alright sleeping, greeted FLuttershy; she left quietly as possible.

This day was shorter than she expected. But on the other hand, after this long week, it was a nice end. For once this whole week she felt happy. That made her fall asleep just like a little baby, when she got back in the barn.

_**A/N:**_

_**Here, Chapter 2…happy? Its worse than chapter one xD and There will be chapter 3…some time soon…im sorry ive been dragging this on for a long time. I promise if you guys like this chapter ill continue very….well sooner than usual. Again im very sorry. My little pony Friendship is Magic ©Hasbro **_

_**P.S. The two awkwardly weird people, belong to me. The girl will have more spotlight in the next chapter…for which im sorry but I needed some awkwardness in this story. I promise, the story is concentrated on Pinkie pie and Apple jack. Just that they need a little help… You know what I mean.**_

_**Thanks again for reading. Leave a review if you feel like it. **_

_**Luv Mony**_


End file.
